Whereabouts Of A Miracle
by XXSebastian'sMistressxLoverXX
Summary: "She is clearly showing signs that she is not human...and you intend that I raise her!" Sesshomaru crossly asked his mother who was holding the child. "Sesshomaru, whether or not she is human, it is clear that you are to raise her, not me," she replied while her son turned away.-MAY BE DISCONTINTUED(NOT SURE YET)-MOST LIKELYDX
1. Micheala's Lullaby

**Alright, so this is the third time I have re-done this chapter, and I'm hoping that the third time's a charm!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha or the song Room of Angel.**

Whereabouts Of A Miracle

A beautiful young demoness sat in a large red and yellow throne and looked at the newborn baby that rested in her arms. The infant, who was named Micheala, looked up at her caregiver and gently grabbed one of her long white ponytails, earning a small smile from the demoness.

"My child, you are truly a very special baby. I immediately sensed it from the first moment I held you in my arms."

The infant released her grip on the bundle of hair and closed her eyes just as a soft hand began to stroke her face.

**You lie silent before me**

**Your tears they mean nothing to me**

**The wind howling at the window**

**The love you never gave**

**I give to you**

**Really don't deserve it**

**But now there's nothing you can do**

**So sleep in your only memory of me**

**My dearest mother**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**It was always you that I despised**

**I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**Good-bye**

**Good-bye**

**So insignificant**

**Sleeping dormant deep inside of me**

**Are you hiding away lost**

**Under the sewers**

**Maybe flying high in the clouds**

**Perhaps you're happy without me**

**So many seeds have been sewn in the field**

**And who could sprout up so blessedly**

**If I had died**

**I would have never felt sad at all**

The demoness sighed when she saw Micheala snuggle in her arms. She hated singing this lullaby to the child, but somehow it puts her into a deep, peaceful sleep, so she just continued singing.

**You will not hear me say I'm sorry**

**Where is the light**

**Wonder if it's weeping somewhere**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**It was always you that I despised**

**I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**It was always you that I despised**

**I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**Good-bye**

**Good-bye**

**Good-bye**

**Good-bye**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**It was always you that I despised**

**I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**It was always you that I despised**

**I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**

**Good-bye**

**Good-bye**

**Good-bye**

The demoness took the sleeping child into the nursery, and as she slept, the white-haired woman stroked Micheala's short black and purple locks.

"My child, sleep the night away. Let nothing but pleasant dreams fill your mind."

**Hopefully third time's the charm!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Sesshomaru's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha or the song Mordred's Lullaby**

Whereabouts Of A Miracle

A few hours after Micheala was put to sleep, a mysterious figure steadily walked down one of the long white hallways. This figure; who was also the demoness's son, Sesshomaru kept walking until he reached the nursery.

"I don't even know why I am in front of this door. I care nothing for this baby, and yet, I still have the instinct to go and merely look at her momentarily."

With a frustrated sigh, the demon slid open the white and pink door and walked over to the crib where he found Micheala sleeping peacefully. Her tiny body wrapped in the cotton blanket, one of her stubby hands partially in her mouth. Sesshomaru had to admit she did look adorable, but there was no way he would say it out loud.

"What could have gone through my mother's mind to bring in this child? She has no purpose here. What use could she be to any of us?"

Micheala began to stir in her sleep and before Sesshomaru knew it, her crystal-blue eyes suddenly opened, making direct eye-contact with him.

. . .

Sesshomaru's mother sat in a chair in her chambers and thought about not only Micheala, but her son as well.

"Sesshomaru needs to get used to the fact that Micheala does have a purpose for being here, but he just won't accept it."

The white-haired woman put her face in her hands.

"He must find it in his heart to care for this girl."

. . .

The dog demon was almost taken back by Micheala's sudden awakening. It felt as if she knew and heard what Sesshomaru had just said. It did intrigue him somehow, but there was something that concerned and almost scared him.

Micheala was still chewing on her hand, and somehow, she was actually drawing blood.

. . .

**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down to sleep child.**

**Darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep.**

**Guileless son,**

**I'll shape your belief,**

**And you'll always know**

**That your father's a thief.**

**And you won't understand**

**The cause of your grief,**

**But you'll always follow**

**The voice beneath**

**Loyalty…Loyalty…Loyalty**

**(only to me)**

**Guileless son,**

**Your spirit will**

**Hate her.**

**The flower who married**

**My brother the traitor.**

**And you will expose **

**His puppeteer behavior,**

**For you are the proof**

**Of how he betrayed**

**Her loyalty.**

The soft melody echoed through the room as the white haired woman continued to sing her son's lullaby.

**Loyalty…Loyalty…Loyalty**

**(only to me)**

**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep, child.**

**Darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep.**

**My only son,**

**Each day you grow older,**

**Each moment I'm watching**

**My vengeance unfold.**

**The child of my body**

**The flesh of my soul,**

**Will die in returning**

**The birthright he stole.**

**Loyalty…Loyalty…Loyalty**

**(only to me)**

**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep child.**

**Darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep.**

"Sesshomaru and Micheala, it will take time, but I know there will be a bond between them."

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. The Blue Mist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha or the song Room of Angels.**

Whereabouts Of A Miracle

Over the course of the next six months, Micheala had grown to the point where she was able to sit up on her own, despite being too young to do so. Her intelligence was also quite impressive, she was able to figure out how to operate toys like a jack-in-the-box with no explanation, and even memorized stories that were read to her. I did raise concern from her caregiver, but was eventually gotten used to. The young child sat in her crib, her small hands slowly winding up a jack-in-the-box and mindlessly staring at the clown like puppet that emerged from it. Tossing the toy aside, Micheala began chewing the hand of a nearby teddy bear, just as her caregiver walked in.

"My child, you are growing up so fast. It will only be a matter of time before you will reach full maturity." The demoness said while holding the black haired-infant. Micheala looked at the white-haired woman before motioning to be put down.

"If you say so Micheala."

Putting her near the play area of the nursery, the demoness expected Micheala to crawl towards her set of toys, but to her surprise, she had literally pulled herself up and began walking towards the doorway. Before Micheala got very far, she was picked up again. The demoness looked at the doorway, then back to Micheala.

"You may be reaching full maturity quicker than I thought."

. . .

Deep in a forest, a very soft wind began to blow against a crystal-blue lake, causing small waves.

_~Come little one, my princess, Come~_

A mysterious blue mist like object began to emerge from the small waves. Four beams swirled until they gathered in one space, forming a sphere.

_~Come little one, my princess, Come~_

. . .

Sesshomaru walked onto a balcony and looked up at the star lit sky.

"How could this be possible?! Micheala's a mere infant and from what I've seen, she's capable of doing things that would usually take a great amount of time, and her intelligence is far beyond any infant of this age. Micheala's growing too fast."

The dog demon looked at the nursery's window.

"It is very clear that Micheala may not be an ordinary child."

**You lie silent there before me**

**Your tears, they mean nothing to me**

**The wind howling at the window**

**The love you never gave**

**I gave to you**

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated sigh as the first verse of Micheala's lullaby entered his mind.

"That lullaby as well, it seems like it's talking about her and some woman that she never cared about."

He then took a deep breath.

"No doubt at all, that Micheala is different from other infants."

. . .

A few days later, Sesshomaru was walking through a forest…with Micheala right beside him. His mother had told him that it would be in their best interest if he took Micheala out for a walk in an attempt to bond with her. Of course, the dog demon was very reluctant, compared to the young child who immediately to the idea.

The two were now walking through a flower garden, with the child stopping every so often to gather the "prettiest" flower, which began to get on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"Micheala may be different from other infants, but there is some normal behavior as well…unfortunately."

Stopping by a river, Sesshomaru leaned against a large tree while Micheala sat on the ground, playing with the flowers she had collected.

_~Come little one, my princess, Come~_

Micheala looked towards the nearby river where a blue mist began to show itself. Ignoring the fact that Sesshomaru was only a few feet away from her, slowly got up and walks towards the river where she saw a blue mist like sphere right in the center.

_~Come little one, my princess, Come~_

As if beckoned, Micheala reached out to touch the mist, but just as she was about to make contact, suddenly lost her balance, and fell right into the river, letting out a small scream. It was moments after she had emerged, that she was pulled out by Sesshomaru.

"Micheala, you know you're not supposed to wonder off, and now look at what your foolishness has done." He scolded.

Lifting the drenched child, Sesshomaru started walking back to the castle with Micheala looking at the river and wondering how Sesshomaru didn't see the blue mist.

**Just a few notes:**

**Remember that Micheala is growing at a rapid pace**

**Sesshomaru has both arms in the story**

**I am going by infancy until full maturity**

**I know so far the story isn't really going with the summary, but I'm getting there**

**Enough of my ranting… I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
